Sin alas y sueños rotos, canciones del corazon
by alexavenuz
Summary: Songfic- Sasuke la engaña, Sakura sufre, ¿que hiciste Sasuke? y ¿que haras?, alguna vez la quisiste?
1. prologo todo comienza

bueno este es mi primer song fic aunque como veran es de una aprendiz asi que espero que me ayuden y me den sus opiniones, acepto criticas pero porfa no sean muy duros jejej

prologo

-

-

-

En la espesa oscuridad de la noche, una joven de no mas de 21 años estaba sentada en la ventana de su habitacion mirando el cielo y brotando gotas de agua pura de sus verdes ojos,¿ por que ? ¿ que hice mal? ¿mienteme tan solo mienteme? era lo unico que pasaba por su cabeza. Que habia sucedido, era simple, todo empezo asi...

Sasuke habia regresado hace 2 años despues de haber finalizado su venganza,por fin habia matado a su hermano itachi.

Con su regreso todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, bueno... no todo, sakura era diferente, era una mujer, una madre, una digna mujer de un uchija ante los ojos de sasuke, y este sabiendo esto no puedo hacer mas que convertirla en su mujer, en su esposa, si como lo oyen su esposa, finalmente sakura habia logrado su mas preciado sueño, ahora ella era sakura uchija.

Todo fue bellisimo desde su noviasgo, su boda, hasta su primera vez, de ahi en adelante todo fue en declive.

Sasuke era amoroso, tierno y solo espresivo con ella, hasta esa mañana, la mañana siguiente de su segundo dia de casados; de ahi en adelante sasuke cambio, poco a poco se volvio frio, distante, callado como era antes, incluso se podria decir que era aun peor. Sakura a los 6 meses se sintio miserable y ni que decir de al año, de lo unico que sakura estaba segura es que ella lo amaba y el ni la tocaba.

El dia de su primer aniversario sakura le preparo un festin, con ella incluida en el menu, pero lo unico que hizo sasuke ese dia fue decirle- **"hn"** -ni un gracias, ni un beso solo un"hn" fue lo unico que resibio sakura en ese dia, por que a pesar de ella estar con un baby doll de dos piesas rojo intenso sasuke ni la volteo a ver, se acosto en sofa de la habitacion de ellos matando asi toda ilucion en sakura.

Sakura perdio el brillo de sus ojos, su cuerpo aun que era bellisimo y aun mas despues del matrimonio, no le importaba,quien queria que lo notara nunca lo noto. Se dejo llevar, ser la esposa sumisa a su marido y su trabajo, por que a decir verdad no hacia nada mas que trabajar y cuidar que sasuke comiera, tuviera ropa limpia, un bello hogar para el y los demas ya que para ella era su mas grande frustracion, pena y dolor.

Un dia al salir del hospital mas temprano de lo normal decidio ir por un camino largo y tranquilo, para apresurarse en llegar, si al fin y al cabo no tenia nadie que la esperara, ni ninguna razon para llegar mas temprano.

Al caminar por ese bello caminito lleno de arboles de cerezo, vio una pareja, una que a su parecer estaba enamorada y feliz lo contrario a ella con sasuke, un momento, ese cabello lo conocia, ese negro noche, esas facciones, no no podia ser se repetia una y otra vez, ese era sasuke, ese chico enamorado y feliz era su amor, su esposo, por quien lo habia dado todo y no habia recibido mas que dolor y sufrimiento.

**no, no, ese no puede ser el-** se repetia una y otra vez en un susurro que era oido por el viento - ** no, no es el, por dios que no sea el- ** rogaba ella mienstras se acercaba mas y mas a la pareja.

Al estar a escasos metros de la pareja se dio cuenta que si era el, era el hombre a quien mas amaba, a quien le habia dado todo y ahora era la habia hecho sentirse nuevamente, nadie, por que asi era como se sentia o mas bien dicho ni siquiera sabia que sentia.

Y ahi estaba, estaba sentada en la ventana de su habitacion mirando el cielo y brotando gotas de agua pura de sus verdes ojos,¿ por que ? ¿ que hice mal? ¿mienteme tan solo mienteme? era lo unico que pensaba mienstras estaba ahi en su casa, en su habitacion, aquella en la cual compartia calor a su lado, le llevaba el desayuno, lo veia, lo sentia lejos pero aun asi estaba con ella; en este momento lo unico podia hacer era pensar y llorar.

Entrando la noche sasuke llego a la casa, todo se encontraba obscuro, muy inusual ya que a esa hora sakura le tenia la cena lista y una sonrisa para finalisarle el dia; asi que entro con mucho cuidado a su casa, al no ver peligro subio a su habitacion donde encontro a sakura sentada en la ventana con la mirada perdida y unas lagrimas mojando su rostro y ropas.

**sakura que te pasa- ** pregunto secamente y algo preocupado ya que hacia mucho que no veia a sakura en ese estado, por que ella siempre era feliz, o eso era lo que el creia- ** ha pasado algo malo- ** se intrigo mas al ver que ella no repondia, poco a poco se acerco hacia ella y poso su mano sobre la barbilla de al chica para asi girarle la cabeza y que ella lo mirase.

Mas en ese momento sakura lo empujo y con un susurro le pregunto**-¿ por que ? ¿ que hice mal? - **a lo que sasuke no sabia a que se referia y mucho menos a que responder.

**de que hablas**- pregunto sasuke con un fastidio y enfado muy notable- **responde o es que ahora si vas a callarte-** dijo al ver que sakura no respondia y sus verdes ojos emanaban mas y mas lagrimas

**hablo de la peliverde a quien estabas devorando hoy en el camino de cerezo- ** dijo terminando con un solloso audible- ** de eso estoy hablando-** termino en un susurro dejandose caer nuevamente en el asiento de la ventana.

**sakura, yo...-**sasuke realmente no sabia que decir- ** lo lamen- ** mas no pudo terminar al ver como la pelirosa se paro a abrazarlo

**¿mienteme tan solo mienteme?**- le pidio sakura en un susurro- **sasuke por favor mienteme tan solo mienteme**- termino de decir la pelirosa

-

-

-

-

-

gracias a quienes lo leyeron

un review porfis jejeje


	2. mienteme

**Esta serie no me pertenece, es propiedad del autor, Masashi Kishimoto, un excelente mangaca me quito el hasta el nombre XD!! Que es muy malo ¬¬ y hace muchas maldades en naruto (****no las digo por que luego vienen shurikens en ves de tomatazos ToT)**

**Pido excusas por todos los errores en el anterior fic ya que he pasado de varias cosas por alto como que obviamente Naruto no me pertenece, por que si fuera así las parejas serian diferentes wahaha wahaha y la mayoría de los personajes serian mi diversión personal nn ****ß**** no es la carita pero vale jejej**

Bueno aquí continuo esta historia basada en canciones de varios artistas que según sean pondré el nombre y autor.

Pido excusas por faltas de ortográficas (seguirán algunas XD) pero intentare mejorar.

Esto lo hago para algún día poder escribir algo decente para leer XD

El cáp es sobre una canción que se llama "Miénteme- Bárbara "y es la continuación del prologo

Síganme leyendo porfis así sabré si sirvo para escribir

--/--

¿Miénteme tan solo miénteme?- le pidió sakura en un susurro- sasuke por favor miénteme tan solo miénteme- dijo la pelirosa- ya lo has hecho ahora que te cuesta volverlo a hacer.

_Siento tanto miedo a perderte_

_A morirme lento por no verte_

_De sentirte todo, hoy no existe_

_Y te paso el tiempo de mentirme_

Sakura- respondió sasuke sin corresponder el abrazo de la chica de cabellos rosados- por favor no hagas esto mas difícil – sin moverse ni un poco

_Si tú no estás que más da_

_Lo que pueda pasar_

_Abrázame y deja que te ame_

No quiero que el frió de tu ausencia me hiele - pidió sakura en susurros como si no quisiera que el la oyera - por favor no otra vez - se parándose de sasuke al ver que este no lo le devolvía el abrazo - no me dejes otra vez sasuke-kun - dijo sakura mientras se volvía a sentar en la ventana - no otra vez – dijo susurro nuevamente para si misma.

_Y en mis brazos quédate_

_Déjame creer que no sé_

Sakura..."_por que, por que me siento tan miserable, por que me duele tanto, por que me dueles tanto sakura, por que eres así, por que ahora" _- eran los pensamientos de sasuke al ver y oír a sakura

_No quiero saber, no puedo saber_

_Solo miénteme, miénteme_

_No quiero saber, no puedo_

Sasuke ¿por que? ¿Que hice mal? Respóndeme - decía sakura con voz suplicante – ¡maldita sea dime! ¡Respóndeme!- bajando la cabeza mirando hacia el piso mientras dos tristes gotas salían y desatarían el mar que venia - tan mala mujer soy, tan poco valgo para ti sasuke ¿no es cierto? – dijo dolida

_Quédate en silencio un momento_

_Sé que estoy llorando, y lo siento_

Sakura no es lo que piensas – dijo sasuke intentando calmar a sakura mas sin lograrlo – tu no vales poco para mi _"¿o sí?"_ - Paso esa pregunta por su cabeza – "_si fuera así por que me siento miserable, se que soy feliz a tu lado o cuando me abrazas pero también se que me case por reconstruir mi clan y luego de esa noche no me intereso tocarte mas_" sakura por favor no hagas esto mas difícil "_me_ _siento como una vil porquería por que si tu solo eres una molestia_" – no dejaba de pensar sasuke.

_Déjame creer que no sé_

_Que en tus labios viviré_

Sasuke dime si todo lo que siento es mentira, niégame que te vi con esa chica en el camino de cerezo, ese que era nuestro – intento no sollozar mas no lo logro – ese donde me pediste ser tu novia, tu esposa o mas bien dicho tu esclava – sakura recordó esos bellos momentos donde fue feliz y se sintió amada por aquel ser que siempre la rechazo de una u otra manera – ANDA NIÉGAMELO – dijo gritando pero con una suplica mas llorando un sin fin de lagrimas.

_No quiero saber, no puedo saber_

_Solo miénteme, miénteme_

Sakura no te lo puedo negar por que ahora entiendo que tu me viste, no he sido el mejor marido y eso lo se – le dolía decir cada una de esas palabras ya que eran parte de su orgullo, pero aun así las decía, mas bien no sabia ni por que las decía pero aun así salían de su boca – sakura no te lo puedo negar, no te puedo negar nada, por que todo es cierto. – finalizo sasuke.

_En mis brazos quédate_

_Déjame creer que no se,_

… – sakura luego de esa confesión no supo que decir y solo atino a pedirle a sasuke – el divorcio – hasta ella misma se asombro de las palabras dichas por ella, mas se dio cuenta que su inner estaba ahí con ella y solo dejo que hablara – sasuke me has oído, quiero el divorcio, así tu serás mas feliz y yo intentare hacerlo lejos de ti

_Miénteme, miénteme, miénteme_

... – ahora el sorprendido era sasuke, jamás pensó que sakura le pidiera eso y con tanta seguridad y voz pasiva – ¿tu quieres que? "_no, eso no puede ser, no ella no me puede dejar, no me puede abandonar eso es mentira por favor que sea una mentira_" Sakura dime que es mentira, miénteme – le pidió sasuke a su esposa o esclava como ella se dice.

_Miénteme...otra vez..._

Sasuke, ¿Cómo puedes? Luego de todo lo que me has hecho, me pides que no busque mi felicidad, ¿me pides que sea mentira? ¿Como puedes? – Luego de eso reafirmo lo que su inner pidió por ella – simplemente quiero el divorcio sasuke así que por favor dámelo.

Sasuke se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar y lo que sentía, era extraño pero cuando oyó esas palabras deseo que fueran mentira, y esa opresión en el pecho que sintió; deseo que se fuera y todo por que sakura lo dejaba eso no podía pasar, no que esa molestia lo dejara a el sasuke uchiha, si era eso era orgullo no amor, pero entonces por que le dolía tanto.

Mientras sasuke quedo en shock, sakura se paro y se dirigió a su armario para así sacar sus pertenencias y meterlas en una valijas negras, la verdad ya no tenia tanta ropa como antes, prefería ahorrar el dinero que ganaba por si acaso, por lo que en 2 valijas cupo todo lo que tenia en esa casa, y su dignidad la llevaba en el cuerpo. No dejo ni una aguja que no fuera de el, al fin y al cabo esa casa era de el y no suya.

Cuando sakura estaba a punto de irse sasuke cayo en cuenta y volvió al mundo real y al darse cuenta que sakura se estaba yendo decidió detenerla

¿A donde piensas que vas a estas horas? – pregunto sasuke con su actitud prepotente, arrogante, fría, calculadora pero en este momento con algo de sorpresa y rabia – ¿que pensaran los aldeanos si ven a **mi esposa** a estas horas en la calle? – remarcando "mi esposa".

¿Ahora si te importa lo que dicen? Eso no te importaba cuando besabas a la peliverde esa – término de decir con algo de asco y rabia – ¿pero no te importa lo que yo diga o lo que yo vea? – dijo agarrando su bolso para salir definitivamente de aquella casa.

No es esa peliverde, es Susume, se llama Susume Akeiko – dijo con algo de rabia y despotismo hacia sakura – y la verdad me importa lo que digan los aldeanos por ver a **mi esposa** salir de mi casa a esta hora.

Pues sasuke quédate con ella y muy bien dicho es tu casa, pero desde hoy deje de ser tu esposa – sin más abrió la puerta y cogió un taxi que pasaba por ahí – no te preocupes sasuke ya no queda nada mió en **tu **casa, mañana llegaran tus papeles y no te preocupes no me veras o por lo menos no por acá así que puedes venir y vivir con susume akeiko – dijo con tristeza mas aun así partió aun con lagrimas en los ojos pero siempre con mucha determinación.

Sakura se dirigió hacia la casa de tsunade, su maestra, su segunda mama, aquella casa en la que vivió 1 año antes del regreso de sasuke

Timbro y nadie le abría, se sintió peor ya que no sabía a donde mas dirigirse sin que sasuke la buscara para reclamarle. Volvió a timbrar ya sin aguantar los sollozos que mantenía guardados desde la casa de su... nada el ya no era nada de ella. Se sentó en la puerta sollozando cada vez más fuerte.

De pronto a sus espaldas la puerta se abrió dejando a un shizune muy sorprendida. Automáticamente sakura se paro y antes de poder hacer nada sintió el abrazo de shizune el cual correspondió con necesidad

¿Sakura que te paso? – Pregunto una shizune muy preocupada ya que sakura era como su hermana pequeña – vamos pasa y me cuentas todo

Sakura paso y con ayuda de shizune entraron las dos valijas a la casa de tsunade

Antes que nada sakura vamos a tu habitación y dejas las maletas ahí – le dijo con una sonrisa muy triste pero intentando hacerla sentir bien – ¿sabes tsunade no dejo que ninguna visita se quedara ahí? Tu cuarto esta intacto

Entraron a la habitación y empezaron a hablar

Lo vi shizune yo lo vi con ella en nuestro parque – dijo sakura –con esa, ¡oh! perdón es susume akeiko ¿y yo que soy?

Sakura por favor no llores – dijo shizune abrazando a sakura de forma protectora – por favor no lo hagas

Sakura sollozo cada vez mas fuerte ese mar por fin se había desatado y su causante era el mismo de siempre, aquel ser al que jamás le importara

Con tanto sollozo tsunade se levanto para terminar con el escándalo y aun que borracha como estaba distinguió que provenía de la habitación de sakura, cosa que era imperdonable ese cuarto esta prohibido para todos menos para su dueña. Ya se enteraría esa persona ¬¬

Pero al entrar vio una cabellera rosa siendo abrazada por los abrazos de una pelinegra mientras sollozada, eso de inmediato le bajo la borrachera y le subió la preocupación, la rabia y el desconcierto de lo sucedido ya que al igual que sakura, tsunade veía en ella a su hija y así le pido que la llamara.

Shizune apenas vio a tsunade levanto el abrazo

¿Sakura mi niña que te paso? – dijo tsunade arrojándole los brazos a sakura quien los tomo en otro abrazo y sollozo así toda la madrugada

Luego de haber contado lo sucedido con sasuke y evitar que tsunade y por momentos shizune tuvieran ganas de asesinar a sasuke

Tsunade tomo una decisión

Sakura, el kasekage necesita ayuda en su aldea y me pidió a un anbu diplomático y tu al ser capitana de uno de los mejores equipos anbu, ser mi alumna estrella, ser la directora del hospital eso te hace mas que calificada, mañana mismo partirás mi niña – dijo abrazando a sakura con un deje de tristeza en la voz

¿Pero madre y el hospital y mi equipo y más aun mis amigos que pasara? – pregunto sakura desde los protectores brazos de su segunda madre.

Por ellos no te preocupes, además es una orden de la hokage, ¿lo has entendido?- abrazando a un mas fuerte a su hija adoptiva

Si tsunade-sama – dijo abrazándose con su maestra y sollozando ya que sabia que la misión seria larga, esta seria su propia terapia

Sales a las 10 de la mañana luego de avisarle al kasekage que serás tú la persona en la misión, duración indefinida mi querida niña por si lo ibas a preguntar – tsunade se separo un momento de sakura para que shizune la abrazara también.

Al otro día o mas bien ese día por extraño que parezca la hokage madrugo empezó a trabajar a las 6 de la mañana sin un solo trago encima, escribiendo y mandando una carta privada al kasekage con su águila personal

Ese día shizune no iría a trabajar hasta por la tarde y tsunade dejaría su trabajo a las 8 luego ya la haría regresar shizune xD!!

En la casa de la hokage ya la maleta de sakura estaba lista, los implementos ninja preparados y dinero para sostenerse mas de un mes, pero sin que ella lo supiera todo lo demás se lo iba dar el kasekage como, casa, carro, oficina y de mas y dinero ya que esas eran de las cosas que le había pedido tsunade en el mensaje personal también comentándole lo sucedido con sasuke. ( Hokage chismosa xD!!)

Rápidamente las horas pasaron y ya eran las 9 y 55 y se encontraban enfrente de la entrada tsunade, shizune, hinata, ino, tenten, lee, naruto, kiba, shikamaru, neji (por decirlo mas fácil estaban todos menos sasuke, es que me da perecita escribirlos todos xD!!)

Como se enteraron, pues por la chismosa de tsunade pero aun así solo hinata, ino y tenten sabían lo que había pasado con sasuke los demás estaban ahí por que sabían que sakura iría de misión y no sabrían cuando volvería ni a donde iría.

Las chicas lloraban al igual que lee – no se cuando volveré a ver a mi flor de cerezo ToT (dejémoslo fuera de la conversación xD!!)(Mala ¬¬ si yo soy lee –pose guay-)

Bueno decía que todos estaban despidiéndose

Hasta que el lindo de naruto pregunto – y el teme no se piensa despedir de sakura-chan (dios que inocente es kawaiii)

No naruto – respondieron todas las chicas a la ves

Bueno adiós a todos, los quiero – se despidió sakura

Sakura se marcho dejando a todos muy tristes

Mas alguien estuvo que no se despidió, lejos observando todo desde una azotea veía que luego de buscar a sakura toda la mañana ella simplemente lo dejaría y por tiempo indefinido así sin arreglar nada (¬¬ pero que vas a arreglar, si solo la usaste ¬¬)

Y así sakura empezó s viaje hacia suna

--/--

Perdón por mis intromisiones xD!! Si no les gusta también me lo pueden dejar en un review

Gracias a todos lo que lo leyeron y pusieron un review y a quienes lo leyeron y no pudieron también

Ojala me sigan leyendo

**AniiChan15:** gracias me alegro que te gustara y aki ta el segundo cap jejeje ojala sigas leyendo jeje y gracias por ser mi primer review

**Jul13ttA**: pues mira ya lo continué gracias por leerlo y por a alerta me alegro que te haya gustado tanto

**sakura26: **gracias por la alerta y gracias por leerme

**.Lady Drama.:** intentare que el fic tenga menos errores y la cuestión es que es un fic con varios capítulos por lo que primero va la versión de sakura y luego la de sasuke y así mas o menos se van intercalando los personaje, otra cosa el primer capitulo va relacionado con un canción pero no es como este que en algunas partes aparece la estrofa de una canción y si tienes razón yo no cree a naruto. Muchas gracias por hacerme caer en cuenta.

Si me falto una lo lamento y prometo actualizar el fanfic solo y exclusivamente si les gusta si no les gusta ya lo dejo xD!!

El próximo cap la canción es "que voy a hacer de bnk"


	3. que voy hacer

**Esta serie no me pertenece, es propiedad del autor, Masashi Kishimoto, un excelente mangaca me quito el hasta el nombre XD!! Que es muy malo ¬¬ y hace muchas maldades en naruto (****no las digo por que luego vienen shurikens en ves de tomatazos ToT)**

**Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece, por que si fuera así las parejas serian diferentes wahaha y la mayoría de los personajes serian mi diversión personal nn ****ß**** no es la carita pero vale jejej**

Bueno aquí continuo esta historia basada en canciones de varios artistas que según sean pondré el nombre y autor.

Pido excusas por faltas de ortográficas (seguirán algunas XD) pero intentare mejorar.

Esto lo hago para algún día poder escribir algo decente para leer XD

El cáp es sobre una canción que se llama "que voy a hacer -bnk "

Síganme leyendo porfis así sabré si sirvo para escribir

Una aclaración: tienen carros y son exclusivos de las aldeas, los usan mayormente en calles subterráneas bueno terminando de decir eso sigue el fic

--/--

Mas alguien estuvo que no se despidió, de lejos observando todo desde una azotea veía que luego de buscar a sakura toda la mañana ella simplemente lo dejaría y por tiempo indefinido así sin arreglar nada (¬¬ pero que vas a arreglar, si solo la usaste ¬¬)

Y así sakura empezó su viaje hacia suna

Mientras sakura saltaba por los árboles yendo a suna, sasuke desde la azotea veía como se alejaba más y más de él, tal vez para no volver

Sakura... – dijo sasuke al viento, observando la los pasos de la mujer que una vez fue su esposa y que hoy se alejaba de él.

A ver que sakura ya no estaba y que finalmente se alejaba de el para así tal vez buscar su felicidad, sasuke decidió irse a su casa pero en el camino se encontró con su hermano, ese amigo del alma, naruto.

Hey teme – grito naruto a lo lejos

... - mas sasuke no respondió nada, por el momento quería estar solo y no sentirse tan culpable como se sentía.

Teme no me ignores, no seas así – grito naruto ya a pocos metros de sasuke

Que quieres baka - respondió finalmente sasuke

Teme por que no fuiste a despedirte de sakura-chan – pregunto sin más el inocente rubio hiperactivo

... - sasuke no respondió nada – "_eso significa que sakura no les contó nada""será que aun me ama"_

Teme idiota respóndeme – zarandeó naruto a sasuke

Hmm – fue la única contestación de sasuke dejando a naruto solo y con una gran rabia al no obtener su respuesta

Luego de dejar al rubio solo, sasuke camino hacia su casa mas no se había ido por el camino corto, será tal vez que no quería llegar a su casa y no encontrarla a ella.

Dejo de caminar para así encontrar un parque, escondido de konoha, dios que recuerdos aquellos

-- flash back--

Sasuke-kun dime a donde me llevas – pregunto una sakura con vendas en los ojos

... – más sasuke no respondió nada, solo la guiaba apretando su mano con la de ella

Sakura por un momento hizo un amague de caerse pero por suerte sasuke estaba ahí para sostenerla (xD!! Quiero ser sakura ToT)

Ya llegamos – finalmente hablo y le quito la venda de los ojos

Era un bellísimo parque con muchos árboles rodeándolos, maleza verde, flores de todo tipo y solo un árbol de cerezos junto a un pequeño laguito, debajo de ese lago se encontraba un mantel con comida puesta.

"_dios que primera cita"_ – pensó sakura muy emociona y con una inner que quería devolverle la emoción a sasuke (xD!!)

Estuvieron hay toda la tarde, comieron, hablaron (si ambos hablaron eso incluye a sasuke), jugaron (sasuke es un niño juguetón xD!!) y miraron el atardecer uno al lado del otro hasta que salieron las estrellas y justo ahí cuando apareció la primera estrella.

Sasuke se medio levanto y cogió de la barbilla a sakura y le dio su primer beso (por que el mío no fue así ToT) (maldita sakura ¬¬)

Y así duraron hasta que todo el cielo con una bella luna llena los observo

-- end flash back --

Quien diría que yo, Sasuke Uchiha fuera así de tierno – dijo sasuke recordando aquel feliz momento tocándose los labios con las yemas de los dedos.

Siguió caminando poco menos ya que ese bello parque se encontraba en la parte trasera del barrio uchiha.

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue ver que todo estaba en silencio, ya si ella no habría sonido alguno en aquella casa.

Que voy a hacer si tú te vas

Que voy a hacer para ocultar

La soledad que quedara

En cada rincón del alma

Que iba hacer eso el no lo sabia, no quería saberlo, se sentía vació sin ella esa casa era de ella, esa casa era su hogar por ella, ahora que iba ha hacer si ella ya no estaba. (Hasta ahora te das cuenta que la quieres ¬¬)

Que voy a hacer si las promesas volaran

Y cada beso que me has dado

Quedara en la ilusión

Me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo y que harías lo que fuera por que yo fuera feliz, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tú lo intentaste todo por hacerlo y yo simplemente te lo negué – dijo agachando la cabeza mientras se sentaba en ese sofá donde siempre esperaba que sakura le sirviera la comida.

Que acabara en el viento

Por otro lado sakura ya llevaba la mitad del camino a suna

Quien diría que tenía tantas ganas de alejarme de konoha – dijo sakura finalizándolo con un suspiro dirigido al viento – tanto así que de un viaje de 3 días en 5 horas ya lleve un poco mas de la mitad

Sakura pensó que si saltaba un poco más, con más rapidez y agilidad llegaría alrededor de unas 3 horas o tal vez un poco más pero aun así llegaría en menos de un día a su destino

Y si el amor se va muriendo

Y el corazón no siente igual

A si que se alisto, sujeto bien su maleta y con agilidad y rapidez salto de árbol en árbol durante una hora para así llegar a las arenas del desierto donde en menos de 2 horas finalmente estaría en suna donde tal vez podría olvidar y empezar a ser sakura nuevamente, no la esclava de sasuke.

Hay que seguir volando lejos

Hasta encontrar otro lugar

Y así camino por el desierto dejando los territorios de la hoja, para ir a buscar su salida disfrazada de misión, camino durante hora y quince minutos y finalmente visualizo suna, acelero el paso y al poco tiempo llego a la oficina del kasekage

Y así poderte olvidar

En konoha...

Sasuke aun seguía en el sofá pensando en por que y en que haría – tal vez sakura tenga razón y debería buscar a susume para que viva conmigo, ¿pero y si sakura regresara? ¿No susume no puede estar acá? ¿Sakura por que diablos no te puedo templar, si eres solo una molestia? Pero eres mi molestia (sasuke ¬¬ hasta ahora te das cuenta que sakura existe ¬¬ ¿No?)

Que voy a hacer cuando no estés

Que voy a hacer si tú te vas

Se paro ya había estado horas ahí sentado, no tenia hambre así que se dirigió a su habitación para así tal vez poder descansar pero paso todo lo contrario al llegar encontró su habitación vacía ya sin ella, sin fotos, si su ropa pero con su aroma eso no se lo pudo llevar con ella. Y como loco busco algo más de ese olor de flores de cerezos que desprendía aquella mujer quien le dio todo lo que tuvo, mas no encontró nada.

Donde ocultar la soledad

Que ocupara tu lugar

Recordó el momento de ayer y se sintió miserable, despreciable y como loco desesperado busco algo en su memoria que la recordara más que los pocos momentos de felicidad que le dio, para así tal vez sentirse menos culpable de lo que se sentía pero ¿como lo lograría si sabía que lo de ayer era el final? ¿Como lo haría si ella ya no estaba ahí para perdonarlo una vez más? ¿Como lo haría si sabia que la había perdido?

Donde esconder tanto dolor

Si la verdad es que te amo

Dios como fui tan ciego, yo la amo y la deje ir (¬¬ eres peor que eso) – sasuke se sentó en la cama e hizo algo que hace muchos años no hacia y eso era llorar – sakura vuelve a mi.- coloco sus manos tapando su cara como si alguien lo pudiera ver llorar – fui un cobarde, un maldito te traicione,** sakura no te merezco –** y lloro, lloro su perdida por que hay algo que es muy cierto " **nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ha perdido**" y sasuke en este caso la había perdido.

Como voy a pedirle a Dios

Que aun te quedes a mi lado

Sasuke por fin sintió la perdida que era que sakura, su sakura lo dejara y finalmente se preocupo de perderla el problema es que ya era muy tarde y ella ya se había ido y tal vez ya no volvería, sabia que tenia que hacer algo, algo en él se lo decía mas no se sentía preparado para mucho luchar aun y mucho menos para hacerlo solo.

Lejos de ahí, mas específicamente en suna

Sakura se encontraba en la oficina del kasekage.

Kasekage-sama – dijo sakura haciendo una reverencia

Sakura por favor dime gaara – pidió gaara (¬¬ en que pensaras gaarita xD!!)

Pero kasekage-sama eso seria una falta de respeto – dijo sakura un tanto sorprendida por el acto de gaara (y quien no es sexy-serio-gaara)

Sakura nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, ayudaste a salvar mi vida, salvaste la de mi hermano y estarás en mi villa durante mucho tiempo – finalizo gaara como si lo que hubiera dicho seria muy normal y lo seria si no fuera gaara quien lo dijo (O.O)

Sakura simplemente medito lo que dijo gaara y aun que le pareciera extraño y aun mas viniendo de el lo acato solo para evitarse problemas

Como usted quiera gaara-sama – dijo sakura algo contrariada pero se sintió incomoda al ver como gaara la veía

Sakura, por favor no me digas gaara-sama, dime solo gaara o como gustes pero recuerda que nos conocemos desde hace mucho – dijo gaara con tal firmeza en sus palabras que mas que petición parecería una orden.

Sakura solamente estaba intentando digerir la petición de gaara si es que así se podría llamar (y quien no), lo que ella no sabia es que en la carta de tsunade ella le pedía a gaara que tratara a sakura con familiaridad y por eso era ese respectivo cambio (o que creían xD!!)

Claro gaara-kun – dijo sakura con un tono de vergüenza en su voz

Gaara simplemente asintió y continuo hablando – bueno sakura ya que solucionamos este detalle continuaremos – (¿detalle? O.O que dulce es gaara) dijo gaara para así puntualizar los detalles.

Primero que nada sobre la misión es la siguiente, tu serás la mediadora diplomática de konoha ante los sabios del consejo de suna por ello le pedí a la hokage que fuera un anbu diplomático, eso significa que vivirás acá por un largo tiempo mientras se solucionan algunos detalles del nuevo pacto entre nuestras aldeas – finalizo gaara

Entendido kasekage-sama – dijo sakura pero al mirar la mirada de reproche decidió cambiar unas palabras – perdón gaara-kun, prosiga por favor – término finalizándolo con una bella sonrisa que por un momento hizo sonrosar al kasekage.

"_que bella sonrisa, hace tanto nadie me sonreía con ese como decirlo... cariño"_ bueno ya sabiendo eso, tu estadía como sabrás es indefinida, por lo que he decidido que vivirás en un casa, que queda frente a la casa del kasekage (mmm que tramara gaara ¬¬), tendrás un automóvil y un salario para tus gastos – finalizo gaara

Disculpe gaara-kun pero no cree que se ha tomado muchas molestias solo por mí – con un breve pero muy tierno sonrojo incluso a los ojos de gaara – además nada de eso era necesario.

Claro que lo es sakura eres una embajadora de konoha y se te tratara como tal, cualquier cosa que necesites mis hermanos y yo nos encargaremos personalmente (gaara es muyyyy directo O.O) – al terminar de hablar temari entro a la oficina del kasekage.

Hola sakura – saludo temari abrazando a sakura, ya que eran amigas desde que temari se caso con shikamaru y aun que vivían separados tenían una relación bastante estable - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuéntame y que ha pasado? ¿Y sasuke?

Hola tem – saludo devolviéndole el abrazo – pues eso esta muy te lo tengo que contar después lo importante es que voy a vivir aquí en suna por un tiempo.

Bueno temari lleva a sakura a su nueva casa y luego podrán hablar, déjala descansar, apenas termines te necesito aquí – gaara termino la reunión y salio de la oficina sin siquiera despedirse (como que temari le daño el rato -)

Ya sakura se encontraba sola en su nueva casa y aun que era bastante espaciosa para ella sola la sentía muy acogedora.

Sasuke... - dijo sakura

Ahora que haré con tus recuerdos

Quizás vivir con ellos

O echarlos donde no pueda ni verlos

Que haré si te recuerdo cada que estoy sola, si mi corazón me pide que te ruegue que la dejes y seas mío y te busque y te ame... pero se que eso a ti no te vale y que ahora debes estas mudándote con ella, ella quien ocupara mi lugar ¿pero el tuyo quien lo ocupara?- sollozo, sollozo mientras se sentaba a pensar en el

Cerrar las puertas de mi corazón

Apagar la luz de mi interior

Y conformarme con tu adiós

Sakura lloro y pensó en sasuke toda la noche sabiendo bien que no lo olvidaria por lo menos no aun, menos sabria manejarlo pero lo haria, por que ella desde ese día volvía a ser sakura haruno

Donde esconder tanto dolor

Si la verdad es que te amo

Se acosto en su cama y coloco una de las almohadas como si fuera sasuke, así como lo había hecho antes en konoha, se sintio sola mas sola ya sin sasuke – aun que nunca te tuve, hoy sin ti estoy mas sola y solo se que tengo que seguir pero sin ti – lloro hasta dormirse sin ningun momento alejarse de la almohada a quien abrazaba con necesidad.

Que voy a hacer...

Donde ocultar la soledad

Que ocupara...

Tu lugar...

Por otro lado en konoha...

Sasuke seguía sentado llorando sin saber que haría – sakura te tengo que recuperar fue lo único que dijo, se dio un baño y se recostó para así tal vez dormir.

Y comenzar un nuevo día...

--/--

Perdón por mis intromisiones xD!! Si no les gusta también me lo pueden dejar en un review

Gracias a todos lo que lo leyeron y pusieron un review y a quienes lo leyeron y no pudieron también

Ojala me sigan leyendo

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJARON ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES GUSTE!! (Llorando de la felicidad ToT)

**angelnegro15**: pues gracias por leerme me alegra que te haya gustado xD!! Y pues se refiere a que para sasuke sakura seria una buena madre, acuérdate que el segundo objetivo de sasuke es renacer su clan (por eso se caso el muy infeliz ¬¬) GRACIAS POR LEERME y por ser de tus favoritos ToT naa me emocione ToT

**nanitha hatake**: pues gracias por leerme ToT me emociona mucho que te haya gustado el fic, espero que ayude aunque le intentare sacar el lado bueno a la situación, ¿soy tu ídola? me sonrojo que vergüenza que pienses eso jejej créeme hay excelentes escritoras que merecen mas ese elogio que yo, yo apenas estoy comenzando pero mil gracias xD!! Me hace sentirme importante

**Gabriela Alejandra Velásquez M**: hola amiga, pues gracias por los honores aunque no creo que me los merezca apenas estoy empezando igual muchísimas gracias y gracias por lo de que me quedo bonito

Apoyo mucho tu apoyo y cuenta también con el mió y esperare mucho reviews tuyos ¬¬ y pues aquí esta la conti antes de lo pensado xD!! Gracias por los favoritos

prometo actualizar el fanfic solo y exclusivamente si les gusta si no les gusta ya lo dejo xD!!

El próximo cap la canción es " Si yo quiero ser esa mujer - belanova "

Clickeen ese botoncito moradito que dice GO xD!!

Y déjenme un review

Waaa actualice en una semana O.O me sorprendí a mi misma O.O y fue mas largo \º 0 º/

Espero que este cap les haya gustado


	4. pastel rosaquiero ser esa mujer

Cap 3

**Antes que nada quiero que sepan que aunque no estaba muy inspirada y que pues tuve problemas hoy publico este capitulo en nombre de VICKY – AZUMI HARUNO, también conocida como una de mis mamas virtuales, me alegro conocerte y este es un cap en tu nombre, espero que donde estés seas muy feliz **

**Esta serie no me pertenece, es propiedad del autor, Masashi Kishimoto, un excelente mangaca me quito el hasta el nombre XD!! Que es muy malo ¬¬ y hace muchas maldades en naruto (****no las digo por que luego vienen shurikens en ves de tomatazos ToT)**

**Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece, por que si fuera así las parejas serian diferentes wahaha y la mayoría de los personajes serian mi diversión personal nn ******** no es la carita pero vale jejej**

Bueno aquí continuo esta historia basada en canciones de varios artistas que según sean pondré el nombre y autor.

Pido excusas por faltas de ortográficas (seguirán algunas XD) pero intentare mejorar.

Esto lo hago para algún día poder escribir algo decente para leer XD

El cáp es sobre una canción que se llama "Si yo quería ser esa mujer/ rosa pastel -belanova "

Síganme leyendo porfis así sabré si sirvo para escribir

--/--

Mientras sasuke dormía "plenamente" sakura se había levantado mucho antes del amanecer.

Sakura aun acostada se removía en su cama pensando una y otra vez en aquel hombre por quien dio todo y no recibió nada

Sasuke... yo quería ser esa mujer, esa que siempre soñaste, esa...a la que tú siempre quisieras, esa que seria la madre de tus hijos, la mujer de tu vida, tu todo..., como así lo fuiste tu para mi – dijo sakura intentando sacar la tristeza que llevaba dentro de ella pero cada vez que palabras salían de su boca su alma entristecía y de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas.

Si yo quería ser esa mujer

La madre de tus hijos

Y lo creí ese día donde fui tan feliz... donde mis sueños de niña se realizaron

-- flash back --

Era día cualquiera mas sasuke decidió llevar a sakura de paseo, salieron del hospital y fueron por el camino de las flores de cerezos

Sasuke... ¿te acuerdas de este sitio no cierto? – pregunto sakura oliendo los cerezos que por esa época del año estaban en flor, era una bellísima primavera y desde ese lugar se podía notar plenamente.

No ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – pregunto un muy frió sasuke a lo que sakura solo bajo la cabeza levemente para que sasuke no viera su decepción

Nada... nada importante – finalizo con algo de tristeza en la voz

Segura... te noto algo mmm... triste – dijo con un poco mas de angustia

Si no es nada – dijo aun más decaída

Hmm, ¿te parece si nos sentamos bajo ese árbol? –pregunto sasuke de la nada

Claro por que no _"¿será que no se acuerda que bajo ese árbol me propuso ser su novia?" – dijo poco convencida _

Se sentaron bajo la sombra del árbol en un completo silencio hasta que finalmente se hizo noche y salio la primera estrella

Sasuke... ya es tarde debo irme... – dijo un poco cabizbaja

No aun no... – dijo sasuke en un tono autoritario

... – sakura quien estaba acostumbrada al tono autoritario de este por breves minutos quedo en estado de shock

Tenemos que hablar - dijo sasuke más gélido de lo normal

... – sakura un poco preocupada imaginaba lo que le diría – "sakura..._ quiero terminar contigo – eso es lo que el me dirá" (innersaku: T.T nos va a terminar T.T buaaa buaaa y todo es tu culpa ¬¬ T.T) _dime sasuke-kun – dijo ahogando un suspiro.

Sakura te traje acá por que creo es hora de... - sasuke hizo un silencio incomodo que termino rompiendo sakura

Sasuke-kun si quieres que terminemos esta bien – dijo sakura una sonrisa esforzando una sonrisa, pero al notar que las lagrimas iban a empezar a brotar se dio la vuelta y se empezó a alejar de sasuke

Molesta... – sasuke cogió el brazo de sakura haciendo que se girara hacia él, para así darle un dulce beso que poco a poco se profundizo, finalizando cuando el aire ya era inexistente, para luego decir – pero **mi **molestia**, **solo** mía **– dijo con voz autoritaria enfatizando algunas palabras – eres **mía **sakura... **uchiha **– al terminar de decir esto beso nuevamente a sakura antes que arruinara el momento (que autoritario XD nonono, por que no será así conmigo T.T "innersakura: por que es solo miooo" O.O)

No suena mal – dijo sakura respondiendo un "si" a la peculiar proposición de sasuke (si a eso se le puede llamar proposición O.ô)

Luego se recostaron bajo aquel árbol de cerezos quien vio las declaraciones y sentimientos más profundos de la pareja, cambiando así su vida decidieron compartir el camino hacia Morfeo en brazos del otro bajo la tenue protección de los cerezos en flor

--fin flash back-- --

Y ahora me doy cuenta que solo fueron sueños de niña, de una niña ingenua que deseaba ser aquella pero que jamás fui – levantándose hacia la ventana en la cual yacía un cojín sentándose así sobre el – dios cuanto de niña soñé que me casaría contigo, que tendríamos hijos, lo nuevos herederos del clan uchiha – riéndose al final de lo ultimo dicho – o como dirías tú, ayudarte a conseguir tu segundo objetivo, verlos crecer contigo a mi lado, siendo felices, luego ver a nuestros nietos y morir uno junto al otro

Y juntos caminar hacia el altar

Directo hacia la muerte

Y al final ni hablar

Pero que tonta fui al creer en sueños de niña, niña ingenua, aquella que tenia 12 años, aquella que siempre creía en los cuentos de hadas, quien siendo una de las mejores kunoichis de konoha creía en el amor, en la felicidad y en el final de todo cuento "y vivieron felices por siempre" – dijo recogiendo sus piernas y abrazándolas contra si.

Y al final que tal

Tú y yo ya no existimos

No, No quiero ser esa mujer

Ella se fue a un abismo

Y al final lo único que logre fueron lágrimas y más lágrimas, indiferencia y soledad de tu parte, sin nadie que me protegiera, sin nadie que cumpliera las promesas que me hiciste en el altar, y ahora lo único que se es que esto acabo – dijo mirando al cielo que ya amanecía, ese cielo que un día mas vería ópalos verdes opacados por vestigios y gotas transparente.

Y tú

No eres aquel que prometió

Seria mi súper héroe, y que

Todo acabo, no queda más

Seremos dos extraños,

Yo te olvidare, tu me olvidaras y hasta nunca...dejaremos o mas bien dejare todos esos sueños rosas, que son tonterías pero que durante años me hicieron tan felices todo hasta ese día... nuestra luna de miel, ese día en el que mi alma se empezó a morir.- sakura baja nuevamente la mirada mirando al suelo ese que ha sentido gotas de agua calida que lo mojan con furia (y no, aun no vendrá "la luna de miel " de sasusaku xD!! Si tienen idea de cómo hacer un semi leemon me avisan por que no tengo idea O.ô)

Y donde quedo, ese botón

Que lleva a la felicidad

Luna de miel, rosa pastel

Clichés y tonterías

Y el final ya llego, llego ayer cuando te vi, con ella, con esa mujer que termino el trabajo que tu y yo habíamos empezado... ¿quien lo diría?...

Y al final ni hablar

Los dos nos destruimos

Y ahora que te parece yo aquí en suna y tu en konoha, imagino que serás feliz ya con ella, por que se que yo no pude...

Y al final que tal

Tú y yo ya no existimos

Sakura se dio cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo por lo que decidió pararse, he ir a darse un baño...

Al salir del baño con el cuerpo humeante y con las lagrimas lavadas por el agua, se acerco al tocador donde saco un pantalón negro y un esqueleto que mas que esqueleto se podría decir que era un corsé negro de tela muy fina, pegándosele así al cuerpo, mostrando sus bellas curvas, terminando su vestimenta con unas botas negras.

Al terminar de vestirse se miro en tocador y con sumo cuidado se hizo una cebolla en la cabeza la cual agarro con dos palillos chinos, dejando ver una bella mujer con una mirada triste...

Al salir de su nueva casa sakura pudo visualizar a su amiga temari quien se le acerco a paso lento pero antes de ella saludar a su amiga...

Te olvidare, me olvidaras... Hasta nunca Sasuke Uchiha...- dijo al viento soltando un tenue susurro

Seremos dos extraños, yo

Te olvidare, me olvidaras

Hasta nunca

Hola sakura- dijo temari rebosando de alegría al ver a su amiga y dándole un abrazo

Sakura devolvió el abrazo de su amiga y la saludo con un dulce sonrisa –hola tem

Y así se fueron caminando hacia un café donde comerían y hablarían de sus vidas ...

--/--

LAMENTO MI TARDANZA EN SERIO QUE SI, Y LAMENTO QUE ESTE CAP NO SEA TAN LARGO NI TAN BUENO COMO LOS ANTERIORES

Perdón por mis intromisiones xD!! Si no les gusta también me lo pueden dejar en un review

Gracias a todos lo que lo leyeron y pusieron un review y a quienes lo leyeron y no pudieron también

Ojala me sigan leyendo

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJARON ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES GUSTE!! (Llorando de la felicidad ToT)

**Gabriela Alejandra Velásquez M**: hola amiga, pues gracias por leerme nuevamente me alegra mucho que este cap también te haya gustado y me sorprendí solita al ver tanta inspiración viniendo de mi O.O pero enserio me encanta que me escribas ojala eso siga así si quieres una canción o alguna cosa intentare ayudarte

**Nanitha**** hatake****: **gracias por tus comentarios me animaron y me alegro que te haya parecido muy lindo y pues bien no estoy por el momento pero espero que tu si lo estés y gracias por los halagos a mi fic me alegran muchoooo

Prometo actualizar el fanfic solo y exclusivamente si les gusta si no les gusta ya lo dejo xD!!

El próximo cap la canción es ""

Clickeen ese botoncito moradito que dice GO xD!!

Y déjenme un review

Espero que este cap les haya gustado


	5. Sueños rotos

**Esta serie no me pertenece, es propiedad del autor, Masashi Kishimoto, un excelente mangaca me quito el hasta el nombre XD!!! Que es muy malo ¬¬ y hace muchas maldades en naruto (****no las digo por que luego vienen shurikens en ves de tomatazos ToT)**

**Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece, por que si fuera así las parejas serian diferentes wahaha y la mayoría de los personajes serian mi diversión personal n_n ******** no es la carita pero vale jejej**

Bueno aquí continuo esta historia basada en canciones de varios artistas que según sean pondré el nombre y autor.

Pido excusas por faltas de ortográficas (seguirán algunas XD) pero intentare mejorar.

Esto lo hago para algún día poder escribir algo decente para leer XD

El cáp es sobre una canción que se llama "sueños rotos – la quinta estación "

Síganme leyendo porfis así sabré si sirvo para escribir ^_^

**Antes que nada Necesito pedirles perdón por la inmensa demora con la continuación del capitulo de este fic, pero lamentablemente mi musa se ha ido de vacaciones y no desea regresar u.u. no puedo decir que no actualice por exámenes o por falta de computador o algo así por que les mentiría, solo les puedo pedir mis mas sinceras disculpas por la demora. Ya que mi musa no ha querido venir y si escribía hace unos mesitos el fic terminaría cruelmente ^^ (O.ô) por cosas de la vida xD!!!**

Gracias Avy por ser mi amiga, ayudarme en mis bobaditas ^.^ y por incentivar a que el fic siga por mas que mi musa no venga.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___( "" )___

Mientras Sakura y Temari se disponían a tomar casi toda la mañana en aquella triste noticia, que Sakura le daría con algo de tristeza y un corazón roto en aquella cafetería, a la cual se dirigían…

En konoha….mas exactamente en el barrio uchiha…

Sasuke por su lado no había podido dormir ni un poco y para su gran desgracia ese día era un bellísimo martes, lo que significaba que sus días de descanso como anbu y jefe de policía de konoha habían terminado, por lo que debía ir al despacho de tsunade.

Algo que por obvias razones sasuke no deseaba, ver a su suegra, o esa era la manera en la que ella y toda la aldea de la hoja conocía el parentesco entre sasuke y la quinta, tsunade.

Sin ningún apuro, sasuke se dio una ducha y se vistió con su ropa de jefe del escuadrón de policía de konoha, el cual era una camisa negra manga larga con un chaleco negro azulado con el símbolo uchiha, unos pesqueros negros un poco mas arriba a la mitad de la entrepierna y unas botas ninjas de color negro. Así se dispuso partir a la torre de la hokage intentando alejar los pensamientos de lo sucedido hace dos días y los recuerdos anteriores a ellos.

Por más que intento demorarse al llegar a la oficina de la hokage no demoro más de 10 minutos en llegar. Por primera vez toco la puerta antes de entrar, escuchando un – Pase – bastante seco y con clara frialdad.

Se adentro a la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno, donde la hokage lo esperaba dándole la espalda y mostrando solo así el espaldar de la silla.

Esta al sentirlo enfrente de su escritorio, decidió que seria la hora para enfrentarlo, para hacerle pagar aun que sea solo un poco todo el daño que él le hizo a su pequeña, a su hija, a su sakura.

La habitación se encontraba en total silencio, hasta que uno de los dos decidió hablar…

¿Dónde esta **mi esposa**? – Preguntó sasuke rompiendo el silencio - ¿A dónde fue? **Exijo saberlo… ella es mi esposa **– exigió el uchiha sin ninguna cortesía lo que provoco aun mas si es posible, la rabia de tsunade.

**¿Quién te has creído tú mocoso para venir a mi oficina y gritarme, mas aún peor para exigir el paradero de MI HIJA? **– respondió una alterada tsunade, intentando no matarlo ahí mismo por el descaro que había tenido ese pequeño hijo de la venganza… por no ponerle de otra manera aun mas ofensiva.

Que quien me creo, pues obviamente un **uchiha **y aun mas importante, no me creo **soy **el **esposo **óyelo bien vieja, **SOY EL ESPOSO DE SAKURA UCHIHA **– respondió en un grito un enfadado sasuke.

Mira pequeño – dijo una tsunade con autosuficiencia – numero uno: me importa poco, recuérdalo, **po – co ** que seas un uchiha, para mi ya no eres nada y mucho menos nadie, y numero dos: **tu **ya **NO **eres él **esposo **de **MI HIJA **– finalizo mostrándole los papeles firmados de la pelirosa… Los papeles de **divorcio**.

Sasuke se quedo sin palabra alguna al ver la firma de su esposa al final del documento que iniciaba como un acta de divorcio, pidiendo únicamente que firmara, ya que según lo que sus ojos podían alcanzar a leer ella había decidido dejarle **todo **absolutamente** todo ** a su Ex – esposo.

**No, esto es mentira, Sakura jamás me pediría el divorcio **– dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de una altiva tsunade – **tu maldita vieja, la obligaste a firmar… si no es que le falsificaste la firma **– sasuke siguió su casi monologo, con furia, odio, temor y dolor, esto ultimo si es que esos endemoniados papeles eran la pura verdad.

Sasuke, no se te ocurra volver a insultarme, lo has entendido, o me darías simplemente el placer de suspenderte de tu cargo – dijo tsunade con una bella y cruel sonrisa, mostrando un brillo malévolo en sus ópalos miel – y lamento comentarte que no… yo no la obligue y mucho menos falsifique su firma. Así que déjate de tantas tonterías y firma de una buena vez muchacho… ya no hay nada que los ate, ni a ella para no ser feliz, ni a ti para andar escondiendo tus mujerzuelas por ahí – dijo ahora con voz seca casi escupiéndole lo ultimo.

Pues ya le puedes andar diciendo a sakura que no pienso firmar esos malditos papeles y que mas le vale regresar a ** su **casa, con **SU **marido, ya que si no lo hace yo mismo la buscare y traeré, y si osas echarme de mi aldea puedes asegurar que tampoco sakura regresara – dijo sasuke con su común autosuficiencia y con un tono siniestro en la voz.

Tsunade se quedo sin habla alguna, las palabras no le salían, y sus pensamientos estaban congelados, pudo ver como sasuke cogía la carpeta con los papeles de divorcio y se los llevaba quien sabe a donde, además ¿Qué había sido esa reacción? Lo natural hubiera sido que él hubiera firmado, podría estar con la… con la cual salía y con todas sus pertenencias ya que sakura le dejo todo lo que era de ella y de él.

Sin más se sentó en su silla, bastante alarmada por lo que llamo, más bien dicho a grito a shisune que viniera de inmediato – ¡¡¡SHISUNE!!! ¡¡¡¡VEN DE INMEDIATO A MI OFICINA!!! – shisune alarmada llego en menos de 5 segundos a la oficina, esperando con miedo lo que tsunade le diría, estaba segura de que nada bueno seria – dame un papel y un esfero y prepara el halcón mas rápido que tengamos, vamos a enviar una nota al kasekage de forma urgente – sentencio tsunade.

Mientras Tsunade escribía un mensaje a kasekage, Sasuke se dirigía con pie firme hacia su ahora, vacía, casa… Él estaba decidido a no dejarla ir, y haría lo que fuese por recuperarla…

Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera

Mensaje tras mensaje preparándose a volar

Mientras camina por su aldea observaba todo a su alrededor, desde niños jugando, hasta una tierna pareja de ancianos. Todo absolutamente todo le recordaba a ella, esos niños… un grupito de tres shinnobis, una niña y dos pequeños y traviesos chicos, ella al igual que "Su" Sakura era indefensa, fuerte y enamoradiza, si y lo dice al igual que "Su" Sakura por que a pesar de todo eso era, ella era suya y siempre lo había sido.

Por que habías sido tú mi compañera

Por que ya no eres nada y todo esta demás

Ella que siempre lo había apoyado y le había dado la mano, aun cuando nadie confiaba en él, cuando nadie quería estar junto o cerca de él, ella estaba ahí, haciéndolo sentir cómodo como nunca antes se lo hubiera imaginado. Y aun así, él jamás mereció nada de lo que ella siempre le daba, y ahora, jamás obtendría todo aquello que ella le dio, y le hubiera dado. Y aunque sabía todo eso, que ella no merecía ese trato, eso no impidió que él fuera el mismo egocéntrico, altruista, frío, narcisista entre otras cosas más… ni que eso provocara lo ahora acontecido…

Si no te supe amar no fue por ti

No creo en el amor y no es por mí

Dios, como poder explicarle que ella no había hecho nada si su orgullo se lo impidió cuando ella se lo pregunto con voz fría y doliente, cuando se lo rogó, cuando le exigió la respuesta. Muchos dirían que él era lo peor en este mundo, y el no lo negaría pues sabia que eso era cierto, pero por mas que lo supiera no podía negar su naturaleza, ya que en está, la palabra "amor" no existía.

¿Cómo alguien no conoce o puede vivir sin amor? Es algo ilógico, pero él puede y lo ha hecho, desde el momento en que se quedo solo… en ese momento la palabra "amor" perdió todo significado en su vida.

Si no te supe ver y te perdí

Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir

Mas Sakura de eso no tenia culpa alguna, y hasta ahora se dio cuenta, llegaron a su cabeza todos aquellos momentos cuando ella en todos los esfuerzos posibles trato de conquistarlo, de complacerlo… simplemente de hacerlo feliz. Más también recordó todos aquellos desplantes que él le hizo en cada una de esas ocasiones... Dándose cuenta así, que la culpa es solo de él y de nadie más. (ah!!! Auxilioo Sasuke Uchiha admite culpass!!!!)

Volver a verte con los ojitos empañados en ayer

Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve

Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café

Con un montón de sueños rotos

Pero tras, todo, simplemente quería volver a verla, volver a sentirla, perderse en su aroma, sentir el amor que emanaba de ella una y otra vez, únicamente dirigido a él… sentir su dulzura, la pureza de ella cada mañana, sentir la delicadeza de los besos que le daba… o aunque sea beber nuevamente un ultimo café, o volver a ver sus ópalos jades bañados en cristalinas gotas de agua salada… solamente quería volver a verla…

Aun sabiendo que si eso pasara para ella seria otro día de sueños rotos… como lo es para él el desear volverla a tener.

Deje el orgullo atrás por un instante

Me prepare para estar solo una vez más.

Ya había llegado a su desolada casa por que como ella le había dicho… era solo suya, ella no quería nada de él, voto los papeles encima de su cama matrimonial, y al poco tiempo se recostó en está. Finalmente se rindió, se dio cuenta que él estaría nuevamente solo ya ella no lo acompañara mas, ya no estará en su cama, ni lo despertara en las mañanas, por que sí… ella lo levantaba en las mañanas, con un café sin azúcar y unas tostadas con ricotta en la cama, dejándolo así listo para empezar un nuevo día, y antes de salir dejándole un obento para que comiera y un casto beso en los labios.

Que aun que para él era rutinario, para ella era a esperanza de amar, esa que él ahora tanto extrañaría, las noches con su cena y ella llenando el silencio contándole sobre su día, o dándole un beso de buenas noches, esperándolo en la cama cómoda y tibia, que hacia que el se sintiera en casa.

Ahora nada de ella estaría con él, se había ido y con ella todo rastro de vida… no por que la amara, y esto fuera una novela rosa donde él no podría vivir sin ella y para completar se suicidaría… no esto no es… simplemente ella vivía por ambos, no solo por ella, sino por él y ella como uno solo…

Y eso ahora había terminado, ahora él tendría que recordar como vivir, como cuando lo hacia en la guarida de orochimaru, viviendo siempre en soledad, él problema es que él ahora no tenia motivo para vivir así, simplemente antes no conocía otra manera de vida y ahora que la conocía seria muy difícil regresar a esa etapa anterior en la que solo buscaba sobrevivir.

Se acomodo para intentar dormir, no pensar en nada seria lo mejor, y como hambre no tenia no había escusa para distraerse cocinando… al notar que no podía ni dormir, se levanto con pesadez hasta quedar sentado y así poder detallar su nueva y sola habitación, miraba la posibilidad de querer cambiar algo, pero realmente le gustaba como estaba su habitación, la cama contra la pared y junto a esta las mesitas de noche y la ventana del tamaño de la pared que daba con vista al lago de la residencia Uchiha, mas ahora esta se encontraba entre las penumbras siendo tapada por una cortina de color ocre…

Observo junto al ventanal aquella parte de onde vio a su Sakura llorando frente a la silla de mecer que partencia a su madre, estaba en una posición ideal, mirando el ventanal, tal cual como le pareció a su Sakura, de este se encontraba con vista a la cama mi bello home theatre de 68 pulgadas estaba sobre un moderno mueble de color caoba oscuro, que abarcaba de pared a pared… todo igual como Sakura lo había elegido…

Con mucho cuidado decidí recoger los papeles… de mi divorcio; mas al levantarlos una pequeña hoja cayo de estos, sin dudarlo ni un momento reconozco la letra escrita en aquel papel doblado, que tenia mi nombre en el…"Sasuke".

Sin dudarlo dejo los demás papeles, para así tener toda mi atención en aquel papel… papel que con toda seguridad había escrito mi Sakura…

Lejos de ahí, en Suna respectivamente…

Sakura se encontraba en una cafetería hablando con su gran amiga Temari…

___("")___

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//---------------------------------------------------------------------

P.D. La" casa" uchiha esta basada en los muebles loft nada mas y nada menos (HH) muy a la moda jajaja

LAMENTO MI TARDANZA EN SERIO QUE SI, Y LAMENTO QUE ESTE CAP NO SEA TAN LARGO NI TAN BUENO COMO LOS ANTERIORES

Gracias a todos lo que lo leyeron y pusieron un review y a quienes lo leyeron y no pudieron también

Ojala me sigan leyendo

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJARON ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES GUSTE!!!!!!! (Llorando de la felicidad ToT)

**angelnegro15****:** Lamentooo en serio lamento la demora pero mi musa se fue de vacaciones y por mucho que la he amenazado no desea regresar, ^^ además si hubiera seguido la historia hace unos meses aparecería un sasuke en estado vegetal y una sakura suicida por lo que esa inspiración tampoco sirve de mucho.

Perdón por las demoras

**nanitha hatake:** pues gracias por leerme ToT me emociona mucho que te siga gustando el fic, en serio idola no soy y menos con la falta que cometí de dejar uno de mis tantos niños sin continuación u.u y como podrás ver de mi imaginación sale cualquier cosa por lo que esa propuesta de matricidio (para sakura) fue aun que extraña muy romántica y muy estilo sasuke uchiha. Aquí adelante el cap luego de siglos de miseria sin musa que me ayude T.T

Cuídate mucho un beso y un abrazo te quiero amiguita 

**kariedu56****:** hola  gracias por leer mi fic y que te haya gustado tanto me hace feliz saber que lo que escribo es de su gusto ^^, bueno respecto a lo de sasuke claro que lo tendré en cuenta valoro mucho sus comentarios y peticiones para el fic ya que ustedes son las que me leen pero te digo que lo voy a hacer sufrir un poquito y si le pongo mucha energía e inspiración. Bye cuídate

Prometo actualizar el fanfic solo y exclusivamente si les gusta si no les gusta ya lo dejo xD!!!!

El próximo cap la canción es ""

Clickeen ese botoncito que dice REVIEW xD!!!

Y déjenme un review ^_^

Espero que este cap les haya gustado ^_^!!


End file.
